Rites funéraires
by Chiiyo86
Summary: *Traduction de "Last Rites", par Bardicvoice* Il reste une dernière chose à faire, pour les vivants plus que pour les morts. Spoilers pour "No Rest For The Wicked".


Note: _Comme vous pouvez le constater, ceci n'est pas le chapitre 5 de "Requiem for the undead" ( qui arrivera probablement samedi, comme d'habitude). Non, je me suis adonnée à un exercice différent, et j'ai traduit un one shot de Bardicvoice, "Last Rites", parce que ça m'amuse et parce qu'il est très beau. Si vous comprenez bien l'anglais, je vous conseille plutôt d'aller lire directement à la source._

Avertissement n°1: _Ce one shot se déroule juste après "No Rest For The Wicked". Pour ceux qui l'ignore, il s'agit du dernier épisode de la saison trois. Je déconseille très fortement à ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode de lire ce one shot (mais bon, après vous faites comme vous voulez...)_

Avertissement n°2: _Attention, c'est parfois très cru. Ah, et aussi, sortez vos mouchoirs et vos verres anti-buée, vous en aurez besoin..._

Disclaimer: _Rien de la série _Supernatural _ne m'appartient. En fait, sur ce coup, rien de ce one shot ne m'appartient, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_**-- Rites funéraires --**_

Il pressa l'excédent d'eau de l'éponge avec des mains tremblantes, et commença par le cou et les épaules de son frère, nettoyant lentement le sang noir séché. Bobby l'avait aidé à découper les vêtements abîmés – la chemise et le tee-shirt en lambeaux et maculés de sang, les sous-vêtements souillés de sang, de pisse, et de merde, et le jean déchiré – et avait délacé et enlevé les chaussures râpées, mais cette tâche-là, Sam se la réservait.

Il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il avait aidé Dean à disposer le corps de Papa pour le bûcher funéraire, mais ça ne l'avait pas préparé à ça. Hormis les cicatrices, traces d'ancienne violence, le corps de Papa avait été intact ; les blessures récentes de Dean béaient avec obscénité, la peau d'une blancheur de craie entaillée par de longues coupures irrégulières et parallèles les unes aux autres, qui révélaient la couleur terne, d'un rouge pourpre, des muscles, et les os blancs qui se trouvaient en dessous. Aucune illusion de vie n'était possible, en particulier quand il n'y avait pas de sang nouveau qui s'écoulait pour remplacer les résidus séchés qu'il nettoyait. Juste en dessous du tatouage intact, la poitrine de Dean avait été ouverte jusqu'au cœur, et les griffes invisibles qui avaient profondément déchiré l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche, et l'arrière de son épaule droite, avaient aussi sectionné quelques artères à ces endroits. Sam se rappelait le sang jaillissant du corps de Dean tandis qu'il se débattait, sous la pression des battements furieux de son coeur, et comment le flot s'était ensuite atténué en quelques bulles, jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter alors que la vie et les battements de cœur fuyaient avec le sang. Les corps morts ne saignaient pas, mais celui de Dean n'avait même pas suffisamment de sang en lui pour causer la lividité qu'il se souvenait avoir vu sur le dos de Papa et sous ses bras et ses jambes.

Et Dean n'était pas avec lui pour en parler, pour apaiser et expliquer, le distraire avec des souvenirs et des histoires pour l'aider à traverser ce moment.

C'était de cette manière qu'il avait supporté la tâche avec Papa. Ils étaient restés silencieux au début, à part quand Dean lui disait quoi faire, toujours avec le moins de mots possible, laconique en raison du chagrin qu'il gardait enfermé. Progressivement, pourtant, comme si la détresse montante de Sam s'était communiquée d'elle-même sans les mots, Dean avait commencé à parler, et l'écouter avait d'une manière ou d'une autre rendu supportable le fait de laver la peau cireuse de Papa et de manipuler ses membres flasques.

« Papa et moi, on a fait ça une fois pour un de ses amis du Vietnam. C'était quand t'étais à l'université. Il était pas chasseur, ou quoi que ce soit ; c'était juste un type. Il vivait dans la rue depuis des années. Pas de famille, pas d'amis ; il était revenu de la guerre pas comme avant, s'en était jamais remis. Je suppose que Papa a toujours veillé sur les gars de son unité. Il a vu l'histoire dans le journal quand son corps a été trouvé. Il savait que personne ne réclamerait le corps, alors il l'a réclamé ; il a dit que ce n'était pas bien qu'un soldat ait des funérailles de pauvre, sans personne de présent. Il a dit que la famille faisait toujours les préparatifs autrefois, à l'époque où la plupart ne pouvaient pas s'offrir des pompes funèbres pour tout faire hors de la vue de tous. Son grand-père – notre arrière-grand-père, je suppose – n'avait pas voulu que des étrangers fassent ça pour lui, alors il avait mis dans ses dernières volontés que la famille devait disposer du corps elle-même si ils voulaient hériter de quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à recevoir de toute manière, mais Papa et son père ont tout de même fait ce qu'il voulait. »

« Papa a dit que c'était du respect, pur et simple. Je veux dire, ce qui arrive à son corps n'a pas d'importance pour le type qui est mort, mais c'est important pour les vivants, faire les choses comme il faut. Il a dit qu'il y avait tout un rituel, et une signification. Laver le corps efface la souffrance et la douleur. C'est l'occasion de rendre un dernier service aux morts, l'opportunité à la fois de se souvenir toutes les bonnes choses les concernant et de les faire paraître de la manière dont ils voudraient qu'on se rappelle d'eux. Tu nettoies le corps et ça reflète le nettoyage de l'âme, ça montre qu'ils commencent leur vie d'après propres, rafraîchis, nouveaux. Pendant tout le temps qu'on travaillait – qu'on le lavait, l'habillait, le préparait, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'enterre – Papa parlait de ce type, de quand il l'avait connu. J'ai appris plus sur le temps de Papa au Vietnam que jamais auparavant. Et le type marrant, enthousiaste, dont il parlait ne ressemblait pas du tout au vieux type usé qu'on allait enterrer. Je veux dire, mon vieux, il avait l'air bien plus âgé que Papa. On aurait dit que son visage se serait craquelé si jamais il souriait. Mais quand on a fini il avait l'air différent, d'une certaine manière. Comme si le fait que je sache des choses sur lui changeait son apparence. »

Ça avait changé l'apparence de Papa, aussi. Pour aider Sam à dépasser la gêne de déshabiller, manipuler, laver le corps de leur père, Dean avait parlé non-stop presque tout le temps qu'ils travaillaient, jusqu'à ce que finalement Sam se mette à parler, lui aussi, à partager des souvenirs sur Papa. C'était surtout des anecdotes stupides de quand ils étaient enfants, comme la fois où ils étaient allés pêcher et que tout ce que Papa sortait était de petits poissons, alors que Dean attrapait la truite qui allait être leur dîner ; ou la séance d'entraînement hivernale qui avait dégénéré en une bataille de boules de neige lors de laquelle ils avaient tous les deux bombardé Papa jusqu'à ce que finalement il les attrape dans une étreinte d'ours, et qu'ils tombent tous ensemble dans une congère. Mais Dean lui en avait aussi dit plus sur les fois où Papa avait été le voir à Stanford, sur les chasses qu'ils avaient effectuées sans lui où Papa avait vanté ses mérites à d'autres, comme Jerry, ou avait ri en imaginant ce qu'il aurait pensé ou dit à propos de quelque chose qu'ils avaient fait. Et à la fin, quand il avait dépassé la honte embarrassée d'avoir un contact plus intime avec le corps de son père qu'il n'en avait jamais voulu, quand l'enveloppe mortelle de John Winchester avait été lavée et drapée décemment en l'absence d'un change propre de vêtements, il avait eu l'air… différent. C'était comme s'il avait lavé son propre ressentiment et sa propre colère en même temps que les odeurs d'hôpital qui s'étaient attachées au corps, et le visage de Papa avait ressemblé à…Papa, sans la palette d'émotions complexes qui avaient assombries cette image pendant plus d'années qu'il ne voulait s'en rappeler. Dean avait cessé de parler à cet instant ; avait plus ou moins cessé de parler tout court, du moins de quoi que ce soit qui ait de l'importance.

Il vint à l'esprit de Sam pour la première fois que peut-être que Dean avait eu besoin autant que lui du réconfort de la parole et de partager des souvenirs, pour supporter ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ; qu'il avait parlé autant pour lui-même que pour aider son frère.

Et il ne pouvait pas aider maintenant.

Dean aussi avait l'air différent, mais pas de la même manière que Papa. Son visage était intact, mais sa pâleur faussement sereine, inexpressive, était étrangère, et ses membres toujours souples étaient rigides. Ses articulations avaient commencé à se bloquer peu après qu'ils soient arrivés au chalet. Bobby les avait fait sortir en douce de New Harmony aussi vite qu'il avait pu ; il n'avait pas du tout été question d'essayer de nettoyer derrière eux, pas avec au moins cinq cadavres dans le voisinage et aucune couverture plausible. Il avait fermé les yeux de Dean au regard fixe, avait enveloppé son corps inerte dans une couverture, et avait harcelé Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aide à charger Dean à l'arrière de l'Impala, puis avait ouvert la route de sa Chevelle jusqu'à un refuge qu'il connaissait au milieu de nulle part, à deux bonnes heures de la ville. Le corps de Dean était toujours flasque quand ils l'avaient transporté à l'intérieur et l'avaient allongé sur la table, mais la rigidité s'était installée peu après cela. À laver les doigts puissants et habiles qui s'étaient crispés pour prendre la forme étrange de serres, Sam sentit son estomac se soulever, et il lui fallut s'arrêter, s'asseoir, et garder la tête baissée pour éviter de vomir.

La chaleur de la main de Bobby se fit soudainement sentir sur son dos, et des larmes qui ne coulaient pas rendaient rauque la voix bourrue du vieux chasseur, tandis qu'il se penchait derrière la chaise, et retirait doucement l'éponge des doigts de Sam.

« Laisse-moi aider, Sam. Tu devrais pas avoir à faire ça tout seul. Je l'aimais, moi aussi. »

Il secoua la tête, et les larmes qu'il avait contenues après que Bobby l'avait trouvé en train de sangloter à cœur perdu, le corps de Dean dans les bras, se mirent à couler à nouveau. Bobby l'attira contre lui, le tint dans ses bras pendant que le contrecoup le faisait trembler, et qu'il commençait à hoqueter alors que les larmes menaçaient de l'empêcher de respirer.

« Je suis tellement désolé, mon garçon. »

La honte l'étouffait, la honte de ne même pas pouvoir faire au moins ça pour son frère, et il secoua la tête encore une fois.

« Mon Dieu, Bobby ; il est tellement… tellement raidi. Je… je peux pas… »

Bobby le berça gentiment, lui tapotant le dos.

« Ça va passer, mais pas avant un moment. Il se battait férocement quand il est mort ; ça va faire que la rigidité durera plus longtemps. Mais ça va passer.

- Papa n'était pas … comme ça.

- Il s'est écoulé deux jours avant que vous ne récupériez son corps de l'hôpital, c'est tout. Ça passe. » Bobby le repoussa doucement, et il vit le regret dans les yeux du vieil homme. « Mais il est probable que ça ne passera pas avant que nous l'enterrions. Je suis désolé. »

Bobby serra son épaule, et se leva, rinçant l'éponge et reprenant calmement là où Sam s'était arrêté. Il manipulait Dean avec douceur comme s'il craignait de lui faire mal, et Sam sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se détendre. Il tremblait toujours, mais il se mit debout, pris un linge, et se plaça de l'autre côté de Dean, lavant le bras droit de Dean pendant que Bobby s'occupait du gauche.

« Toi et Dean vous n'avez pas… fait ça pour moi, » dit-il d'une voix enrouée. « Quand je… me suis réveillé, je portais les mêmes vêtements. » Il n'osa pas essayer de croiser le regard de Bobby, mais regarda ses mains à la place. Elles hésitèrent un moment, mais se remirent ensuite en mouvement. Il entendit Bobby soupirer.

« Quand tu es… mort, Sam ; quand on t'a transporté dans cette maison, Dean ne pouvait pas supporter de te toucher. Il s'est contenté de te regarder pendant deux jours. Il ne mangeait pas, ne dormait pas, ne buvait pas, sauf du whisky – et bien qu'il ait bu presque une bouteille, il n'était jamais ivre. Quand j'ai essayé de le persuader qu'il était temps de… t'enterrer, il a explosé. Il m'a dit de partir. Bon sang – il m'a supplié de partir. Et j'ai honte d'admettre que c'est ce que j'ai fait. » Les mains de Bobby s'immobilisèrent, et sa main droite s'éloigna de sa tâche pour rebrousser les cheveux en piques de Dean. « Je pensais qu'il était plus que probable que je ne le revoies jamais, aussi. Pour dire la vérité, je croyais qu'il était bien proche de mettre le feu à la maison et son arme dans sa bouche, en finissant avec vous deux, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Mais à la minute où vous vous êtes tous les deux pointés à ma porte, j'ai su ce qu'il avait fait à la place, et ça m'a brisé le cœur. » Sa voix s'affermit, passant du regret à une sombre résolution. « Je vais pas faire la même erreur avec toi, mon garçon. »

Sam eut un rire, dur et haché, et même à ses propres oreilles il semblait amer et vide.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter : ce n'est même pas une option. J'ai essayé de passer un marché avec Lilith, pour qu'elle le laisse partir, et elle m'a ri au nez. Elle a dit que pour passer un marché, je devais avoir quelque chose dont elle avait besoin, et que je n'avais rien. Et ensuite elle a lancé sur lui les chiens de l'enfer, et ils l'ont déchiqueté. Et je ne pouvais pas les arrêter.

- Mais elle ne t'as pas tué. Et elle était partie quand je suis arrivé. » À ce moment il n'avait rien dit de plus que Lilith était partie, et Ruby également ; il avait été bien trop envahi par le vide qui se trouvait là où Dean avait été pour se préoccuper des détails. Il savait que Bobby cherchait à obtenir toute l'histoire, maintenant, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Bobby. Dean était en train de mourir, et elle a tourné cette lumière vers moi, et… il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne pouvais rien faire, rien dire, mais il ne s'est rien passé. Et ensuite elle se contentait de me regarder, j'ai pris le couteau, je me suis approché d'elle, et elle… elle s'est enfuie. Elle s'est transformée en fumée, et a disparu. Et Dean était mort.

- Et Ruby ?

- J'en sais rien. Lilith a pris sa place, à un moment ou à un autre. Elle avait quitté la petite fille quand on l'a trouvée. Dean l'a reconnue à l'intérieur de Ruby, juste avant la fin. Lilith a dit qu'elle avait envoyé Ruby au loin ; qui sait ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? »

Bobby se déplaçait pragmatiquement pour laver le ventre de Dean et ses parties privées, et Sam se hâta de détourner les yeux. Il voyait bien plus du corps de son frère qu'il ne voulait, et la gêne n'était pas moins aigue simplement parce que Dean était mort et ne se moquerait pas de lui parce qu'il regardait. Il porta plutôt le linge au visage de Dean, effaçant les éclaboussures de sang et les traces salées de salive et de larmes. Certaines des larmes, il le savait, la plupart des larmes, avaient été les siennes.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les cils de son frère étaient longs et épais avant de passer dessus avec le linge et de les voir bouger. Pendant cette seconde, pendant un instant bref et fugitif, il crut presque que ces yeux pouvaient s'ouvrir et revenir à la vie. Il fallut qu'il ferme ses propres yeux et prenne une profonde inspiration pour surmonter le besoin de hurler et vomir, et ses doigts agrippèrent étroitement le rebord de la table alors qu'il vacillait. La chambre avait surtout l'odeur des herbes que Bobby avait écrasées et jetées dans l'eau chaude qui servait au nettoyage, des choses non identifiables qui étaient vives et fraîches plutôt que sucrées, des senteurs propres et fortes qui tranchaient avec l'odeur de métal rouillé du sang, l'aigreur de la sueur, et la faiblissante puanteur de la merde. Par chance, aucun des chiens de l'enfer n'avait percé les entrailles de Dean, il n'y avait donc aucune odeur nauséabonde de boyaux qui restait après que la crasse de surface eut été nettoyée. Il pouvait se sentir, et il réalisa qu'il sentait maintenant plus la mort que Dean, parce que le sang de son frère avait séché sur sa chemise et raidissait les genoux de son jean. Tout ce qu'il voulait était se déshabiller entièrement, comme Dean, et tout nettoyer, le sang, la sueur, le chagrin, la perte, la culpabilité.

« Sam ? Ça va ? »

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas, là tout de suite. Mais il hocha la tête pour rassurer Bobby. À tâtons, une de ses mains rencontra la joue de Dean. Elle était plus froide que s'il y avait eu de la vie, mais la peau était toujours solide. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de Dean toujours clos, et il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Il mouilla le linge et commença à travailler sur les cheveux de Dean, nettoyant la sueur séchée qui les avait compacté en piques, les sentant devenir plus doux.

« Je sais… je sais que Papa a toujours dit qu'il valait brûler par sécurité, mais… Je ne veux pas le brûler, Bobby. » Il se rappelait encore le bûcher de Papa, se rappelait s'être tenu aux côtés de Dean à regarder brûler le corps de Papa, et il ne pouvait pas faire ça à nouveau. Malgré tous les os qu'ils avaient salés et brûlés, c'était différent quand c'était un des vôtres. Il se rappelait la chaleur, et l'odeur ; il n'avait pas été capable de supporter de manger du porc pendant un mois, après, et Dean non plus. Mais c'était plus que cela. Quand le feu s'était éteint, il ne restait plus rien – plus rien que des souvenirs, et nulle part où les conserver. Ils avaient dispersé les cendres au vent, et il avait laissé les plaques de Papa à la tombe de Maman, mais tout ce qui lui restait était des souvenirs et une poignée de vieilles photos pliées et passées, que parfois il surprenait Dean en train de regarder. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'endroits qu'ils pouvaient visiter ; même la pierre tombale de Maman ne marquait pas vraiment l'emplacement d'une sépulture, puisqu'il ne restait rien d'elle, non plus. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été, aucune preuve qu'ils aient jamais vraiment existés, à part lui et Dean.

Et maintenant, plus que lui.

« Je n'en vois pas la nécessité, » grommela Bobby, après un long moment. « Il ne va pas devenir un esprit errant et enragé, et ce tatouage sur sa poitrine empêchera quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait vouloir utiliser son corps. » Il réfléchit une seconde, et ajouta : « On peut aussi consacrer le sol dans lequel on va l'enterrer.

- Merci, Bobby. »

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un moment, ensuite, arrivant même à se débrouiller avec l'incommodité qu'il y avait à rouler le corps de Dean sur le côté pour pouvoir laver son dos. Sam le maintint pour que Bobby puisse finir le nettoyage, et s'il ferma les yeux et appuya la tête une fois sur l'épaule de Dean, Bobby ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Bobby déposa une bâche propre et encore des herbes écrasées avant qu'ils l'allongent de nouveau sur la table et Sam tira une couverture sur sa poitrine, masquant les dommages, mais ne put se résoudre à recouvrir le visage de Dean. Le soleil du petit matin qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres sales ne faisait que souligner son immobilité de statue de marbre.

« Combien de temps avant que la rigidité ne passe, Bobby ? On ne peut pas… l'habiller comme ça, et je ne vais pas me contenter de l'envelopper et de le jeter dans un trou.

- Sam. Tu parles d'un jour entier supplémentaire, peut-être deux.

- Très bien. On peut commencer à réfléchir à comment on va le ramener.

- Sam…

- Je ne vais pas le laisser en bas, Bobby. Je refuse. Papa a réussi à sortir quand la porte du diable s'est ouverte ; il doit y avoir un moyen pour Dean, aussi. Il faut qu'il y en ait un. » Les larmes rebelles firent à nouveau leur apparition, et il les ravala par la force même si elles bloquaient sa voix dans sa gorge. « Peut-être qu'on ne peut pas le ramener ici, vivant, mais on ne peut pas non plus le laisser en Enfer. » En dépit de tous ses efforts, les larmes se mirent à couler librement, mais il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les traces qu'elles laissaient sur ses joues quand il croisa le regard de Bobby avec défi. « Ce n'est pas sa place, et tu le sais. »

Bobby le regarda un long moment, pensif, puis finalement hocha la tête.

« Demain, alors. On ferait bien de se procurer du bois et de fabriquer ce cercueil, aussi. Mais d'abord, va te laver et te changer. Et quand je ramènerai de la nourriture, tu mangeras, et quand je te dirai de dormir, tu dormiras. Ou au moins tu t'allongeras, tu fermeras les yeux, et tu feras semblant.

- Promis. »

--

Il s'assit dans la pièce avec le corps de Dean et lut à la lumière de la lanterne. Il n'y avait pas d'électricité et aucun espoir d'obtenir une connexion Internet, mais Bobby ne manquait jamais de livres. Il n'avait encore rien trouvé. Il n'avait rien trouvé pour rompre le pacte de Dean en cherchant pendant toute une année, mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas.

Bobby dormait dans l'autre pièce, épuisé. Présumant correctement de la réponse, il n'avait pas pris la peine de demander à Sam de sortir du chalet, mais il avait fait toutes les courses lui-même, revenant en traînant derrière la Chevelle une remorque délabrée chargée de bois, de nourriture, et d'autres ravitaillements qu'il n'avait pas expliqués. Lavé et sentant le savon au lieu du sang et de la sueur, Sam avait tenu sa promesse de manger et avait ensuite aidé à clouer une simple boîte en pin pour en faire un cercueil, mais dès que ça avait été fini, il s'était retiré aux côtés de Dean avec les livres.

Il était mort de fatigue mais pas d'humeur à dormir, pas quand la lueur de la lanterne peignait le nez de Dean, ses joues, et sa mâchoire d'un doré chaleureux de sorte qu'il pouvait presque, _presque _croire qu'il s'agissait d'un sommeil vivant. Les herbes odorantes couvraient toute trace de début de décomposition. La pièce était trop paisible avec seulement sa respiration qui se faisait entendre. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les ronflements de son frère lui manqueraient, mais il aurait tout donné pour entendre ce son accueillant à nouveau. La solitude l'assaillit, et c'était dérangeant quand Dean se trouvait toujours _juste là, _suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse le toucher – sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, parce que tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher était une enveloppe vide.

Peu importait ce qu'il avait pu dire, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Dean l'avait fait, pas vraiment. Pas jusqu'à maintenant, à un tout autre milieu de nuit, quand il aurait fait exactement la même chose sans hésiter s'il avait pu. Il avait cru être seul à Stanford, avec les mots de Papa qui résonnaient à ses oreilles – _Si tu passes cette porte, ne reviens pas ! –_ mais il savait maintenant qu'il se trompait. Même alors, Dean avait toujours été là. Même s'il n'avait pas appelé, il avait tout de même été là. Un coup de fil, un texto, une carte postale, bon sang, un cri à la fenêtre, et l'Impala se serait trouvée à sa porte – et il l'avait toujours su, à un niveau inconscient.

Ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller du livre au visage de mon frère, à la recherche de souvenirs à garder. Il savait, parce qu'il vérifiait toutes les heures, que la rigidité commençait à passer ; avec une douce pression, il avait pu replacer les doigts de Dean de manière à ce que de serres, ils reprennent la forme familière de ses mains. L'anneau d'argent à son doigt était la seule chose que Dean portait sous la couverture, mais Sam savait que d'ici à midi, ou un peu plus tard, lui et Bobby pourraient lui mettre les vêtements propres qu'il avait sortis du sac dans le coffre de l'Impala. Et alors il n'y aurait plus aucune excuse pour ne pas le mettre dans cette boîte sous la terre, et il ne le reverrait jamais.

Et en attendant, qu'il soit maudit s'il dormait et perdait une minute pendant laquelle il pouvait encore voir le visage de son frère.

Il savait qu'il oubliait déjà des détails du visage de Papa, comme la manière exacte dont la peau se plissait au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il souriait. Le visage de Dean avait toujours été bien plus mobile, avec une variété infinie d'expressions animées ; il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de les perdre, d'oublier des détails. Il était déjà dérangeant que l'expression de Dean n'ait pas changé sur toute une journée, alors qu'elle changeait toujours tant de fois en une minute. Et il était vraiment dérangeant qu'il semble tellement en paix, alors que Sam savait que la vérité était horriblement, hideusement différente.

« Je vais te sortir de là. » Le son de sa propre voix le surprit ; il n'avait pas eu l'intention de parler. Elle était suffisamment basse pour qu'il se dise que ça n'allait pas réveiller Bobby. « Je le jure. Je vais te sortir de là. Je vais trouver cette salope et la tuer, et je vais te libérer. Je me fiche de ce que ça coûtera. » Il sourit avec un peu d'amertume. « Et cette fois, tu n'auras pas la possibilité de me dire non. »

Il baissa les yeux, et l'amulette qu'il avait donnée à Dean quand ils étaient enfants brillait à la lumière, contre sa propre chemise. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir sa place ici, mais Bobby avait insisté. Il avait levé la tête de Dean et fait passer la cordelette par-dessus avant que la rigidité ne s'installe, avant même qu'ils ne déshabillent le corps. Il avait nettoyé le sang et glissé la cordelette autour du cou de Sam, et laissé l'amulette pendre sur sa poitrine. Sam avait protesté que l'amulette appartenait à Dean et devait rester avec lui, mais Bobby avait pratiquement grondé :

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, mon garçon », avait-il dit. « Si cette amulette est à Dean, eh bien, toi aussi, et tu es plus présentable qu'un cadavre. Il voudrait que tu la portes. Elle t'appartient, maintenant, autant que sa voiture. Tu la portes, et tu te souviens de lui. Non pas que tu oublierais, mais tu te _souviens _de lui. »

Il tripota l'amulette. « Non pas que j'oublierais », murmura-t-il.

Il abandonna le livre, tourna la chaise de sorte qu'il puisse s'asseoir à califourchon dessus, reposer ses bras et son menton sur le dossier, et il se contenta de contempler son frère le reste de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Bobby bouger. Là il s'étendit sur le sol et fit semblant d'être endormi, levant des yeux bouffis de sommeil quand Bobby entra en chaussettes, et posa doucement la main sur la tête de Dean.

« Tu ne me trompes pas, mon garçon », dit Bobby sans même se retourner, mais son ton était triste et résigné, pas en colère. « Mais c'est bon. » Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Dean, puis il se tourna. Ce fut un choc pour Sam de le voir avoir l'air si vieux. « J'avais moi-même plus ou moins espéré avoir tout rêvé, même si je savais bien que ce n'était pas possible. Alors… tu veux voir si on arrive à retrouver cette salope de Lilith ? »

Bobby avait emporté son dispositif de divination pour New Harmony, au cas où Lilith se serait déplacée le temps qu'ils fassent le trajet en voiture. Il l'installa dans la deuxième pièce pendant que Sam divisait son attention entre son impatience avec le sortilège et des regards furtifs en direction de son frère immobile, mais quand Bobby mit le pendule en mouvement, ses yeux se rivèrent sur la carte, attendant avec un empressement contenu que la pointe s'immobilise. Au lieu de s'arrêter sur un point précis, cependant, elle se contenta de se balancer doucement sans mouvement irrégulier jusqu'à ce que la gravité la stoppe naturellement. Bobby essaya encore deux fois, sans plus de succès, et finit par jurer.

« Soit elle est retournée en Enfer, soit elle a trouvé un moyen de bloquer le sortilège – ou elle voulait que nous la trouvions la première fois, et tout ce bazar n'était qu'un piège. Je suis désolé, Sam. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire ensuite. » Il leva des yeux rougis de fatigue et de chagrin. « Que dis-tu de venir à la maison après qu'on ait enterré Dean ? On peut recommencer de zéro. Chercher dans les livres, passer quelques coups de fil… qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Il connaissait la réponse de la même manière qu'il savait que Bobby ferait cette proposition. C'était inévitable, tout cela, comme le pacte de Dean. Comme la mort de Dean.

« Non, Bobby. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas rester en place. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'attendre. Je dois continuer à me battre. » Il haussa les épaules, la voix de Dean résonnant à ses oreilles, et il ne sourit pas. « C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. »

Bobby ne discuta pas, secoua juste la tête avec un air triste. Sam retourna veiller Dean, sans plus prendre la peine de prétendre qu'il faisait autre chose. Il mangea la nourriture que Bobby déposait devant lui, mais il n'aurait pas pu dire ce que c'était cinq minutes plus tard. Les heures se traînaient et les heures filaient, et puis la fin de l'après-midi arriva, et Bobby l'aida à habiller le corps sans vie de Dean avec tout son attirail habituel, un jean usé mais propre, un tee-shirt, une chemise à manches longues, des chaussettes, des bottes. Sam ajouta même sa montre, débarrassée du sang, et le briquet – un cadeau de Papa – qu'il avait récupéré du jean ravagé dans lequel il était mort. Quand il voulut enlever l'amulette et la remettre autour du cou de Dean, cependant, Bobby l'arrêta d'une main qui plaqua durement à nouveau l'amulette contre sa poitrine.

« Ça reste, dit Bobby. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je vais pas te le redire. » Sa voix avait un écho de John Winchester, ou peut-être de Dean lui-même ; un ton qui disait qu'il n'admettrait pas de discussion, et Sam était trop fatigué pour se disputer.

Allonger Dean dans la boîte en pin fut dur. Mettre le couvercle et le clouer avec Dean à l'intérieur fut plus dur encore. Porter la boîte jusqu'à la remorque avec Bobby, et la recouvrir d'une bâche pour la protéger du regard des passants et de la menace des nuages qui se rassemblaient sembla simplement irréel. Bobby fut en grande partie silencieux, soit qu'il respectait le chagrin de Sam ou qu'il soit perdu dans le sien, Sam n'aurait pas pu le dire. À eux deux, ils se débarrassèrent de toutes les preuves de leur passage dans le chalet, triant ce qui allait dans chacun des coffres. Bobby avait fait disparaître les vêtements saccagés de Dean bien longtemps avant qu'ils commencent à empaqueter, et Sam ne posa pas de questions. Bobby jeta quelques-uns de ses livres dans le coffre de l'Impala avant que Sam le referme d'un claquement.

« J'ai trouvé un bon endroit quand je suis sorti, dit Bobby. Assez loin des sentiers battus pour ne pas être remarqué, avec un chemin de campagne suffisamment praticable pour qu'on abîme pas les Chevys. C'est seulement à dix, quinze minutes d'ici. Suis-moi. »

Sam connaissait la musique, par un certain nombre de chasses – ne pas laisser de tombes fraîches là où elles pourraient être découvertes. Cela signifiait hors de la route, sans bâtiments à proximité, ni champs cultivés. L'endroit où Bobby s'arrêta, sous le crépuscule nuageux, n'avait absolument rien de remarquable, un pré plat, sauvage, herbeux, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de distinguer des kilomètres qu'ils venaient juste de parcourir. Sam sortit son téléphone, enclencha le GPS, et enregistra les coordonnées pour être sûr de retrouver son chemin, parce qu'il ne voyait aucun repère dans le paysage.

Les mots ne semblaient pas nécessaires. Bobby sortit une machette et défricha sur les dimensions de la tombe, coupant et arrachant les mottes en larges bandes de manière à ce que les herbes puissent être replacées sur la terre fraîchement retournée quand ils auraient fini. Sam se débarrassa de sa chemise, prit une pelle, et commença à creuser. Creuser une tombe fraîche était toujours plus difficile qu'en rouvrir une ancienne ; la terre qui n'avait pas été dérangée se tassait plus, alors qu'il semblait qu'une tombe, peu importe son ancienneté, se rappelait d'une manière ou d'une autre avoir été ouverte un jour. Il était pris par le rythme abrutissant de briser les mottes et de jeter la terre hors du trou qui s'approfondissait, et il fut surpris quand la voix enrouée de Bobby l'arrêta. Il sortit de sa transe pour découvrir que le ciel était presque sombre et le trou achevé. Il sentait la pluie imminente.

À l'extérieur du trou, il découvrit que Bobby avait aussi été occupé, à fixer des piquets pour deux cordes de chaque côté de la tombe, de sorte qu'ils puissent poser la boîte sur les cordes et la descendre. Il traçait un cercle protecteur autour de la tombe avec de l'eau bénite, bénissant la terre même. Si c'était supposé apporter de la paix, Sam ne la ressentit pas. Il ne sentait rien. L'engourdissement se poursuivit quand ils allèrent chercher la boîte, la déposèrent en travers les cordes, et la descendirent. Rien de tout cela ne manifestait « Dean ». Bobby déroula une corde, alors il déroula l'autre. Quand Bobby se mit à arracher un des piquets de support, il alla s'occuper des autres. Même quand Bobby s'arrêta pour le regarder, hésitant à jeter la première pelletée de terre sur le dessus de la boîte, rien ne lui parût réel. Il n'avait aucune parole à prononcer, et après un long moment, Bobby se contenta de hocher la tête et jeta la terre. Le son morne, creux qu'elle fit quand elle atterrit sur le bois n'avait aucune signification. Ils acquirent un rythme, remplissant la tombe en alternant leurs mouvements, et un clin d'œil plus tard, sembla-t-il, Bobby replaçait l'herbe sur le petit monticule qu'ils laissaient derrière.

Des éclairs clignotèrent sur l'horizon assombri, et quelque part au loin, le tonnerre gronda. Un léger vent, frais, humide se leva en provenance de l'ouest, refroidissant la sueur sur son corps, et Sam remit sa chemise à longues manches sans prêter attention à la saleté sur ses bras et sa chemise. Bobby planta une simple croix blanche, sans ornements, à l'extrémité de la tombe, ne différant en rien des dizaines de milliers d'autres tombes de bord de route marquant l'emplacement de leurs tragédies anonymes, mais sa main resta un moment sur le bois de la même manière qu'elle avait reposée sur les cheveux de Dean, et il dut s'éclaircir la gorge avant de pouvoir parler.

« Je suis désolé, fils, déclara-t-il simplement. Tu méritais mieux. »

Il leva les yeux vers Sam et Sam lui rendit son regard. Puis Sam récupéra la pelle et se tourna vers l'Impala.

« Sam ! » Même le choc et la colère dans la voix de Bobby ne lui paraissaient pas avoir de réalité. La main noueuse qui attrapa sa manche et le retourna à demi d'un mouvement brusque état un sujet de curiosité, rien de plus. Il regarda la main, puis le visage de Bobby, et il ne ressentait toujours rien. « Sam, tu ne vas donc _rien_ dire ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la croix, puis de nouveau au visage de Bobby. Ils étaient tous les deux des tâches pâles dans la nuit, également insignifiantes, également vides. Sam haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi, Bobby ? Dean ne peut pas m'entendre. Il n'est pas ici, il est en Enfer. Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Que je ne vais pas le laisser là-bas ? Ok. Je ne vais pas le laisser là-bas. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. »

Bobby le fixa du regard, puis secoua la tête, la douleur brute dans sa voix.

« Vous me brisez tous les deux le cœur, fils. »

Sam attendit, mais quand il n'ajouta rien pendant un long moment, il se mit à se retourner à nouveau, et ne fut arrêté que par la voix de Bobby.

« Sam. Viens à la maison avec moi, juste pour un temps. Ne te jette pas aux orties. » Il prit une inspiration tremblante. « Vous êtes comme ma propre famille, toi et Dean. Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi. Pas encore une fois. »

Le vent tira un rideau de pluie froide en travers du ciel. Elle crépita d'abord sur la route et l'Impala, avant de l'atteindre et de continuer sur Bobby et la tombe. Il la regarda à nouveau, la pluie reprenant de plus belle, aplatissant ses cheveux, tassant la terre en place sur le sol au-dessus de la tombe. Bobby se tenait les mains vides et les yeux trop pleins, mais s'il y avait des larmes sur son visage, elles se confondaient avec la pluie. Sam leva un peu la tête et laissa la pluie pleurer pour lui aussi, parce qu'il n'avait plus de larmes à lui, et ensuite il rencontra le regard de Bobby.

« Je vais tuer Lilith, annonça-t-il simplement, un état de fait sans passion. Je vais tuer tous les fils de pute qui se tiennent entre moi et Dean. Je vais le sortir de l'Enfer même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance, Bobby. Rien. »

La pluie tombait plus fort, rendant les formes indistinctes, mais il vit les épaules de Bobby se voûter.

« Tu ferais mieux de prendre soin de toi, alors, parce que tu pourras pas lui être utile mort. Donne de tes nouvelles, Sam. Ne te coupe pas de moi. Et ne balance pas tout ce qu'il t'a donné, non plus, parce que ça a coûté plus que personne n'en avait les moyens. Surtout à lui. »

Sam le regarda pendant un long moment, puis se contenta de hocher la tête et de s'en retourner vers la voiture. Il déverrouilla le coffre, y jeta la pelle, puis referma avec un claquement, verrouilla le coffre, et fit le tour pour atteindre la portière du conducteur. Il se glissa derrière le volant, ses cheveux détrempés et ses vêtements gouttant sur le siège, et il se laissa automatiquement une note mentale pour se rappeler d'éponger plus tard. Bobby était toujours debout sous la pluie, à le regarder. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il distingue une expression sur le visage de Bobby, mais son immobilité voûtée évoquait le chagrin.

Et ça ne le touchait pas du tout.

Sam tourna la clé dans le contact, et le moteur de l'Impala rugit en revenant à la vie. Il fit une pause avant de passer une vitesse, écoutant comme Dean le lui avait appris, mais si elle avait quoique ce soit de particulier à lui dire, il ne l'entendit pas. Il démarra, et ne regarda pas en arrière.

Il n'avait aucune idée de sa destination, et ça ne lui semblait pas revêtir d'importance. La route se déroulait devant lui et ne faisait que suivre ses phares. La pluie tambourinait sur le toit et sifflait sous les pneus, le moteur prit un rythme régulier syncopé par les battements des essuie-glaces. Il changeait de direction au hasard, porté par l'autoroute. Là au milieu de nulle part, il ne voyait aucun autre véhicule.

Il ne savait combien de temps il roula avant de réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il lui fallut encore quelques kilomètres supplémentaires avant qu'il ne comprenne finalement de quoi il s'agissait. À l'exception du moteur, les essuie-glaces, la route, la pluie, seul le silence emplissait la voiture, et il sentait qu'elle le lui reprochait. Elle avait appartenu à Dean pendant plus de dix ans, et pour Dean, le silence était banni. La boîte de cassettes était hors d'atteinte sous le siège passager, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose dans le lecteur ; il donna un coup sur le bouton pour allumer, et la vibration de la guitare emplit l'habitacle. Il se détendit – et se rappela trop tard que « Crossroads » de Bon Jovi était toujours dans le lecteur depuis la nuit où Dean était mort, quand les paroles de la chanson suivante le frappèrent en plein cœur.

_Well, they tell me I'm wanted_ (ils me disent que je suis recherché)

_Yeah, I'm a wanted man. _(ouais, je suis un homme recherché)

_I'm a Colt in your stable, _(je suis le Colt dans ton écurie)

_I'm what Cain was to Able, _(je suis ce que Caïn était à Abel)

_Mister, catch me if you can. _(Monsieur, attrape-moi si tu peux)

_I'm going down in a blaze of glory… _(je tomberai dans un brasier de gloire)

Sans même réfléchir, il s'arrêta brutalement sur le bas-côté, mit le levier au point mort, et ouvrit en trombe la portière, à peine à temps pour atterrir sur les mains les genoux dans le gravier et vomir, poursuivi par la chanson.

_You ask about my conscience_ (tu demandes ma conscience)

_And I offer you my soul. _(et je t'offre mon âme.)

_You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man, _(tu demandes si je deviendrai un homme sage)

_Well, I ask if I'll grow old. _(eh bien, je demande si je vivrai vieux.)

_You ask me if I've known love _(tu demandes si j'ai connu l'amour)

_And what it's like to sing songs in the rain ? _(et ce que ça fait de chanter des chansons sous la pluie)

_Well I've seen love come, _(eh bien, j'ai vu venir l'amour)

_I've seen it shot down, _(je l'ai vu être abattu)

_I've seen it die in vain. _(je l'ai vu mourir en vain)

_Shot down in a blaze of glory. _(abattu dans un brasier de gloire)

_Take me now, but know the truth : _(prends-moi maintenant, mais connais la vérité)

'_Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory. _(parce que je tombe dans un brasier de gloire)

_Lord, I never drew first _(Seigneur, je n'ai jamais dégainé le premier)

_But I drew first blood ; _(mais j'ai versé le sang le premier)

_I'm a devil's son… _(je suis un fils du diable…)

Il passa le bras dans la voiture et éjecta la cassette, la balança férocement sur la banquette arrière. Elle atterrit sur la veste en cuir de Dean, scintillant son accusation sous la lumière du plafond de la voiture, et il s'affala contre la portière ouverte, sous la pluie, et il hurla sans mots dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle. Puis il vomit par terre à nouveau.

Quand il finit par ramper pour retourner dans la voiture, il tremblait de froid, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il claqua la portière, posa sa tête contre le volant, entoura la colonne de direction de ses bras, et pleura.

--

Lorsqu'il repartit finalement, ses yeux étaient secs et sa respiration parfaitement calme.

Il allait pour trouver Lilith, et il y allait en silence et seul.

La musique demeura aussi morte que Dean, enveloppée dans sa veste en cuir, dans le coffre.

FIN

--

Note:_ La traduction des paroles de la chanson est assez approximative, parce que c'est toujours plus difficile. Je voulais simplement que ceux dont l'anglais n'est vraiment pas la tasse de thé puissent avoir une idée de ce qu'elle dit, parce que c'est important pour comprendre la réaction de Sam._


End file.
